


True Love By Fate

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this from http://elffetish.com/instaslash.html it is really strange READ AT YOUR OWN RISK</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love By Fate

True Love by Fate

It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Cheshire, England. In his bed, Harry Styles shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Harry Styles rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his Ball sack, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the the fridge, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Harry Styles's right made him gasp in shock. A body! 

'DAFUQ!' Harry Styles shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's DICK.

Now that he was closer, he could see that this was a young Sass Queen of Doncaster, England, a Sass Masta From Doncasta by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than 6 years old. But he was in dire need of help. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair was matted with cum. He needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Harry Styles picked up the wounded Sass Masta From Doncasta and, cradling him in his arms, carried him inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.

***** 

'His situation is severe,' said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not he will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off. 

Harry Styles could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young Sass Queen might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked. 

sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with him. He will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing he has right now.' 

'I understand,' said Harry Styles. 'And I will stay with him for as long as it takes. I will not let him die.' 

With that, Harry Styles turned and hurried to the room where the wounded Sass Masta From Doncasta was being housed. He was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed his body and dressed his wounds with healing salve, but still the Sass Queen showed no signs of improvement. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Harry Styles with a defeated sigh. 

'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes.' 

Harry Styles nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with him through the night and keep watch as he sleeps.' 

One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candle light, Harry Styles dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured Sass Queen's arse. Then, taking up the Sass Masta From Doncasta's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night. 

***** 

'Where... where am I?' 

Harry Styles jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. The Sass Queen was alive! And from the looks of things, he was on his way to making a full recovery. 

'You are in Cheshire, England,' Harry Styles told him. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest. I carried you inside, and my father's healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here.' 

'My name is Louis Tomlinson,' said the Sass Queen. 'I come from Doncaster, England. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to ZEN in Zayns Ass. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of The Wanted. At least 7 surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my Louis killer ass for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.' 

Harry Styles smiled at him. 'The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Louis Tomlinson had wound up in Cheshire, England and Harry Styles had found him. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Louis Tomlinson was meant to be here, and Harry Styles was meant to have found him. Why, Harry Styles did not know. But it felt so certain. 

It also did not hurt that Louis Tomlinson was one of the most beautiful individuals Harry Styles had ever seen. His sleek pink hair contrasted with large, dark purple eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Harry Styles could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Louis Tomlinson had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance. 

***** 

Within three days, Louis Tomlinson had improved enough to leave his bed. gave him a new set of clothes, and he was able to wander the corridors and gardens by himself. But the one thing that troubled him was Harry Styles's absence. Since the morning when he'd first awoken in Cheshire, England, he had not seen Harry Styles at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. He had asked where his son could be, but had no answer. Harry Styles was gone without a trace. 

Louis Tomlinson desired to speak with Harry Styles again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But he also just wanted to see the handsome Jesus once more. He could not explain it, but he felt a deep connection to Harry Styles, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. He knew that Harry Styles was someone special. Someone he had to see again. 

It wasn't until the sixth day after Louis Tomlinson had recovered that Harry Styles returned to Cheshire, England. He rode up the same path where Louis Tomlinson had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of The Wanted behind him. All 7 of them. 

'Here are your The Wanted!' he called to Louis Tomlinson. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here.' 

Louis Tomlinson stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?' 

'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Harry Styles replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.' 

Louis Tomlinson could feel his heart pounding as Harry Styles spoke. Harry Styles killed those The Wanted... for him. Before he could stop himself, he leapt at Harry Styles and threw his arms around his neck, kissing the brave Jesus on the tongue. 

Harry Styles laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?' 

'Just a thank you,' Louis Tomlinson said. He smiled, but when he saw the suddenly serious look in Harry Styles's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' he asked, worried. 

'Louis Tomlinson,' said Harry Styles, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react. 

Louis Tomlinson gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?' 

'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...' 

'Harry Styles...' Louis Tomlinson sighed his name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.' 

Harry Styles lifted his hand to gently stroke Louis Tomlinson on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.' 

Taking a deep breath, Louis Tomlinson said, 'Harry Styles, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.' 

A bright smile broke across Harry Styles's face as soon as Louis Tomlinson had spoken. 'You know,' he said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.' 

Louis Tomlinson took Harry Styles's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?' 

'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Harry Styles leaned in and kissed Louis Tomlinson softly on the lips. 'I love you,' he whispered. 

'I love you too, Harry Styles,' Louis Tomlinson whispered in return. 

THE END!


End file.
